


Llanfairpwllgwyngyll

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Travel, babymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “Harry darling, we are not going to Wales.” Draco sighed, for the umpteenth time that day. It was getting rather annoying.





	

* * *

Harry wasn’t entirely sure why he wanted to go to Wales. In all honesty, the brunette just wanted to go across the entire U.K. But it didn’t help that his partner didn’t seem to want to go. At this current time there wasn’t going to be that much time to themselves between the two of them working and Harry’s unexpected pregnancy. They couldn’t travel far, but they were going to try to get some time to themselves.  
“Harry darling, we are not going to Wales.” Draco sighed, for the umpteenth time that day. It was getting rather annoying.

“Why not?” Harry frowned, he was going to be stubborn about this. He never usually got his way, but this time it was going to happen. Draco sighed again before pulling out a map and showing Harry.

“Be a dear and tell me what this says.” Draco asked, pointing out a place on the map. Llanfairpwllgwyngyll. Harry squinted at the words and hoped that he would be able to even attempt to say the place’s name.

“Er.” Harry muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Exactly. Er isn’t going to get us anywhere is it?” Draco frowned, “I don’t know where you got this bizarre need to travel to Wales. But if you desperately want to go, at least give me a few months to make an attempt at learning Welsh.”

“You’re willing to go to a place that you can’t even pronounce for me?” Harry smiled, and this was why he loved Draco. The blond would move the sun and moon for Harry if he could.

“Harry. It’s just Wales.” Draco snorted, the dark haired wizard couldn’t help himself. He pulled Draco towards him and planted a firm kiss against the other wizard’s lips, “Are you okay? Is there something that I’m missing here?”

“I’m perfect.” Harry grinned, “More than perfect.”

“You’re not going to cry are you?” Draco frowned, “I hate it when you cry and your hormones are all over the place at the moment. We don’t want a repeat of what happened last night.”

“I love you.” Harry stated, slightly shocked at the appearance of tears. Harry vigorously started wiping his eyes and cheeks.

“Come here.” Draco smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him closer towards him. The blond peppered kisses across Harry’s face, “I love you very much too.”

** fin. **


End file.
